User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/Eye Spy
Hey!!! I've just got a lot of ideas and haven't blogged in a while. So for this idea, just imagine that Rudy has a separate plot, maybe with Bobby and/or Phil. it'll have to involve karate, so yeah. And, I know this is totally fake, but it's for writing practice. And this'll have way less comedy than the show, I just can't write jokes like they do. And ... I have no name for this, I'm just calling it Eye Spy. And I say "and" way too much, but you already knew that. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scene 1: Rudy: Alright that's it for class today - Learn that kata, all of you. ~Everyone goes to change. A car beeps from outside. Rudy: Oh, that's my ride for the night. ~Brief dialogue with person, then leaves Kids walk out. Jack and Kim head to the door. Jerry: Whoah, where are you two going? Kim: Why.... do you ask? Jerry: Just wondering. You guys do that a lot, you know, walk out .... together. Jack and Kim look at each other. Jack: Uh... I'm driving her home. Because her parents are working and I just got my license. Kim nods in agreement. Milton: Thought you were going to the DMV next week. Jack: Nope, got it, and you'll have to wait to see it cuz this little doll -points to Kim- has a curfew. Later! They bolt out of the dojo. Kickin It Theme Song Scene 2: Milton and Jerry look at each other. Jerry: "I'm driving her home," he said. "I got my license," he said. Milton (southern accent): Well I'll say, he's lying like a snake in a cornfield on a hot July day Jerry: But why? You don't think he and Kim-? Their eyes widen in realization. Milton: They're hiding something from us. Jerry: They must be secretly dating. That's why they always "come to practice together" and "volunteer at the nursing home" Milton: We can't just assume that. They've been best friends since Jack moved to Seaford. They may have wanted to keep it that way. Jerry: Remember him around all the guys Kim was involved with? How tense he was? Then, when the gang split and you brought up Kim? That dude was heartbroken. Milton: I know, I know, but they have such an... on/off thing, you can't really tell. Jerry: Fine, let's follow them and find out what they're doing. Milton: You're really going to stalk your two best friends to find out if they're dating? Jerry pats Milton on the shoulder: Jerry: You gotta do these things, bro. For love. For family. (taps chest) For honor. For res- Milton rolls his eyes and cuts him off Audience laughs Milton: Alright, fine, I'll come with you. But they can't see us. Jerry: Got it. You still have those binoculars from the bird-hunting field trip? Milton: Yes, and we were WATCHING the birds, Jerry. Not trying to bring them down with pebbles. Jerry: Those were some pretty tough pigeons, I'm just saying. Walks to the door but Milt stops him. Milton: B-b-But hang on, I've been in a relationship. I'll know what is dating, and what is " Jack and Kim being the ridiculously close friends that they are." Jerry: Hey, I've been in a relationship too, I know the signs. I'll have my doubts until I'm sure. Milton: Wow. Another profound statement by Jerry Martinez. Jerry: I do have my moments. Let's go! Scene 3: Rudy's subplot Scene 4: Milton and Jerry peeking round corner. Jerry: They're going into Martino's. My cousin owns that place. Milton: Nice place. Good for a date. Jerry: Nah, this place is just above Falafel Phil's. He'd take her somewhere nicer. Cut to Jack and Kim entering. Milton: Well, he opened the door for her. Jerry: He was in front of her, though Milton: True. Jerry: Hey, should we go in? Milton: No, they'd see us! Jerry: Wait.. I got it! You find a window where you can see them, I'll head around back, grab some food from the kitchen. THat way we won't be completely bored! Milton: Genius idea, Martinez. Genius! Jerry runs around the corner as Milton walks around the restaurant. Milton: I wonder if I can cut through this bush- AHHHH!!!! Falls over shrubbery Scene 5: Rudy Scene 6: Milton and Jerry watching through window, discarded plates next to them. Milton: They look like they're finishing up. They'll walk out soon. Jerry: Wonder what they're talking about. Milton: Probably just normal stuff. Jerry: They might be talking about us behind our backs. Milton: I don't think they're doing that. Cut to Jack and Kim inside the restaurant Kim: So Rudy had left the cat's litterbox right in front of the locker room. Jerry came out, stepped in it, and then Milton's behind him and the two of them just fall over face first into it! They break down laughing. Jack: This stuff always happens when I'm at an appointment or something. Oh man, when they find out that you told me - Kim: They're gonna hate us, I know! .... Ready to go? Jack: Yeah, let's get out of here. Waiter comes over with bill Jack reaches for wallet Kim: No, Jack, hon, I'm paying this time. You do it way too much. Please? Jack: Really Kim, it's no big deal. I have eno - .... I'm... five bucks short. Kim takes out a bill and adds it to the pay. Kim: You're lucky it's me, you know that? - Leaves coins - And there's change. Jack: You're the best! Smiles and leaves Cut back to Jerry and Milton Jerry: There! They're walking out! Cut to Jack and Kim Jack: Wanna take a walk in the park? Kim: Yeah, sure, why not? Cut back to Jerry and Milton Jerry: They're going to the park. Wait -are they holding hands? Steps on a branch. Milton yanks him behind a bush as Jack and Kim turn around Kim: You hear something? Jack: I don't know... let's just keep walking. Jerry and Milton sigh with relief Milton: Walk in the park - this is going to decide it. They follow Jack and Kim Scene 7: Rudy Scene 8 Milton and Jerry arrive where Jack and Kim are. Jerry: There they ar- What are they doing? Cut to Jack and Kim running around in leaves, laughing, trying to tag each other . Milton: My best guess is that they are.. you know... letting lose, having some fun. Jerry: Having some fun alright... why couldn't they invite me? Jack tackles Kim for a moment then lets her go. She's bursting with laughter as Jack just stares at her, lovesick smile on his face. Kim notices and blushes Kim: Why does you always look at me like I'm some sort of actress or supermodel? Jack laughs and looks down, stepping closer to her. Jack: I can't help it. You're... so beautiful when you're like this, laughing, smiling, just being yourself. Kim looks at him, aww's softly and pulls him into a hug. Jerry and Milton exchange a look Jack (looks at her after a pause): And I've never said this but.... being able to see you... be with you when you're this happy, because of me... It just makes me the happiest guy alive. Know what I mean? They gaze at each other. Kim smiles and bites her lip. Kim (leaning in): Yeah, I do. Jack (pulling away gently) : Whoah, Kim, not where there could be people around. Kim (smirking) : Are you actually going to stop me? Jack (grins at her): Not a chance. And they have this perfect adorable 4 second kiss where the audience goes wild. Jerry and Milton bolt up. J/M (freaked out): WHAT??!?!? Jack and Kim break apart, staring in horror at both of them. Kim: YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING US? Jerry and Milton: YOU GUYS WERE KISSING?!!??! Jack and Kim look at each other and as screen fades to black. Scene 9 Kim: You guys followed us from the restaurant? Jerry: Actually from the dojo, we were watching you in the - REALLY, JERRY, REALLY? Kim tries to pounce on Jerry but Jack holds her back - with difficulty. Jerry cowers. Milton: So I guess we can rule out driving Kim home with a license you don't have! Jack: Okay I know I lied but ...why? why did you guys spy on us? Milton: .... It was a bad choice. Look, we care a lot about the two of you and we were way too curious. It's okay if you never want to talk to us again. Jack and Kim look at each other. Jack nods to Kim. Kim: No, that's okay, you guys deserve to know. As you probably guessed, Jack and I have been ...secretly dating. Milton and Jerry nod. Kim: For a while, now, actually.. Milton looks up Milton: How long has this been going on? Kim looks at Jack and winces. Kim: Since.... the gang-got-back-together-after-the-split-and-we-won-the-dojo-back-from-Ty-and-I-broke-up-with-Brett? Milton, Jerry, and audience react. Jerry: That makes it... four months! Milton: Six months Jerry: Six months! Jack and Kim look at each other painfully. Milton: Did you even tell your parents? Kim: Um.... no? Crowd exclaims even more. Milton: ...Why didn't you guys tell us? Kim: Well, it's just tha- Jack: We had just gotten the dojo back, then Eddie had to leave, and we didn't want to cause complications with you two. We didn't want to think that we were splitting off from you guys and leaving you stranded. We did this for the good of the dojo, and it really... wasn't that bad. Jerry gives him a look. Jack: Okay, it was torture for me. Audience laughs Milton: Well, I JUST WANT TO SAY, IF THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN - Jack and Kim look at him, a little fearful. Milton: That Jerry and I totally approve of your relationship and we give you our blessing. Crowd cheers as they group hug. Jerry from inside the huddle: Just one thing Jack and Kim: Yeah? Jerry: Try not to round first base before or during practice. They protest softly and keep hugging. Scene 10 Rudy's subplot finishes as Jerry and Milton walk into the dojo. Milton: Well, look at that - our two best friends are in love with each other and completely happy. Jerry: Yeah. But you know what this means. Milton: What? Jerry: The bet from two years ago? Milton: You remembered that!?!?! Jerry: Yup, now pay up! Milton digs up cash and gives it to Jerry. Jerry smirks and pockets it. Milton: How did you know from the start that they'd end up together? It took me a while. Jerry: Because.. I saw them when they first met. Jack did the Move. Milton: What move? Jerry: The Move. She dropped her apple, he caught it up, boom - ice instantly broken. It's also called the Toss Up. Milton: Yeah, but the chances of that happening are rare. Jerry: So if it does happen and there's a spark... Milton: ....then the laws of occurrence and physics will them to be together. That's good, Jer, that's really good! Jerry grins and looks outside where Jack and Kim are walking out of Falafel Phil, hand in hand. Jerry: Yeah... they are meant to be. Episode ends with Jack and Kim walking in, greeting the guys. KICKIN IT WITH YOU! ___________________________________ Oh my gosh... I did a full 22 minute script! Well, not really because I left out a subplot for Rudy and the whole thing's cheesier than provologne. But I've had such bad writer's block and I stayed up wayyyy too late to write this. So, this is just for practice and tell me honestly if I stayed true to the characters. This was sort of a way for Jack and Kim to have a surprise! kiss but still be dating at the same time. I have a lot more blog ideas soon to come so stay tuned!!! READ AND COMMENT!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts